Divergent Fire and Ice
by merlin's busy saving the world
Summary: Aiden lives with the fire clan. One night, an unexpected ceremony happens, and he is forced to choose between Fire, Ice, Wind, and Water clans. What will life be like in his new clan? Will he make new friends, new enemies? And will he stay with his best friend, Johnny, or will he choose a different clan? Bad summary, but read it, its better then it sounds. And REVIEW! AU!


In the night, that's when the fire-eaters come out. I'm a fire-eater. Nights only weakness is the light and heat. Or it's Nights' greatest ally. Dark and light. Cold and fiery hot. As my crew joins together, I know tonight's a beautiful night. I walk forward, and feel the grass beneath my feet. The moons' soft light falling over my dark hair. The sparks from my fire shower over me. Trees surround our cave, the leaves shine like silvery green diamonds, and I wonder how it became like this. This lonely, beautiful place. Only my crew is here, coming back after the hunt. We are going home, after a long night out. I run forwards to the spot I know is the secret entrance. It looks just like a solid brick wall, but as I get closer, I fall through into a dark tunnel. I shout my name, so the crew leaders will know my crew is back. Beneath me, I feel the lights turn off. At night we use the fire to see, but in the day, we stay in darkness below the ground, hiding from The Dark One. Ironically, the light doesn't harm him. I feel the dew on the tunnel walls, and I feel at home. I walk around until I come to a turn, where I know my friend will be waiting. I slip past the others and let myself fall down into a crag in the side of the cave walls. I know he's there waiting for me.

"Hey, Aiden, why do you always scare me like that! I wait for ten minutes, and you sneak down here so quiet, I don't even see you until your right in front of me!"

"Hey, Johnny, relax. You'll give us away. It was hard enough finding this spot, I don't want to have to look for another." I knew we had about five minutes before someone came to see what all that noise was coming from.

"Okay, okay. We better head to supper before anyone misses us." He hopped out of the crag, and headed to the cafeteria, with me right behind him. We've been friends since the first day we met each other. I was five, and he was six. He's always been more of the leader in our friendship. As we walk in to get our food, I feel a different kind of energy in the air.

"What's going on tonight," I ask Johnny. He turns and looks at me, a solemn expression written on his face. He puts his hand on his forehead, and pushes back his brown hair.

"Tonight's Choosing night." Oh no. I've heard of this before. We are the fire. Tonight, Ice, Wind, and Water clans will be coming here to hold the Choosing ceremony. I feel adrenaline rush through me. I don't know who will choose me. Hopefully, me and Johnny will get to stay together. Every ten years, the clans come to pick their new recruits. All of the kids are raised in the fire clan from the age of five to fifteen, and then we are picked.

"Who do you think will choose you," I ask Johnny hesitantly. He looks at me, a grave look on his face.

"I don't know, Adrien, but I hope we get the same one. I'd miss having a friend, and if you weren't there, I probably wouldn't have any." He's right. I know he's right. Even if he's the leader in our friendship, I'm the one who has more friends. I wonder what would happen to me if we didn't get the same one. Suddenly, I hear the static noise of the loudspeaker coming on.

"Attention, everyone, tonight is the Choosing ceremony. We are doing it different then we have in the past. You will be choosing your clan yourself." I hear a rushing sound, and look over. Four giant bowls have appeared on the platform in the middle of the room.

"You will come on the stage when your name is called, and then drop some of your blood in one of the bowls." I wonder how we will get the blood, when I see my answer. A man on the platform is holding a knife. Then, suddenly, all around us, people start coming in.

"Everyone, please welcome, Ice, Wind, and Water clans!" Everyone starts cheering, but probably not for admiration. No one wants to get on any of the clans' bad-side. The loudspeaker comes on again.

" Since we're running short on time, we will be starting, now!" I hear the first name called. I'm not even paying attention anymore. Which one will I choose. More names are called off. Then I hear my name. "Aiden Peterson." I walk up on the stage. In front of me are the four bowls. I hold out my wrist in front of the man. He wastes no time in pulling the cool metal blade across. I feel it slice my flesh. I hold out my wrist over a bowl. The blood drops down. It's the Ice bowl. I look over at Johnny, and I see A look of admiration in his eyes. Then I see a face behind him. My brother. Caleb. He's Just under one year younger then me, so tonight is his Choosing ceremony, too. I look into his eyes, and see nothing but hatred. I know we aren't brothers anymore. I sit down in the seats behind the bowls. I hear Johnny's name called. "Johnny Pablinski." he walks over, and the man slits his wrist. He walks over to the bowls, and has a fierce look of determination in his eyes. The blood drops. It lands in Ice bowl, and splatters. He proudly walks over to me and sits down. I know that we will be friends forever.


End file.
